


height myths

by ppangjuseyo



Series: spoons and small pumpkins [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, smol Jihoon, smol soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppangjuseyo/pseuds/ppangjuseyo
Summary: Jihoon believes in height myths. Soonyoung is always there to support his Jihoonie.





	height myths

**Author's Note:**

> trying this out. english is not my first language. used to be takoyakihotaru so the characters/nicknames may be familiar to those who read my other stories.

**MYTH #01: Jumping at New Year’s Eve**

**_Little Jihoon and Soonyoung was at a nearby park on New Year’s Eve to watch the fireworks._ **

 

“Spoonyoung hyung! Jump with me!” Seven-year-old Jihoon ran over to five-months-older-than-him Soonyoung and tugged on his sleeve repeatedly. Soonyoung continued to eat his popcorn, glancing at Jihoon when the younger whined.

“Hyuuuuuuung!” Jihoon stomped his feet on the ground, doing a mini tantrum. Soonyoung licked his fingers clean before turning to Jihoon who has his face scrunched up in frustration.

“Why?” He asked before scooping a handful of popcorn and stuffing it in his mouth. He doesn’t know why Jihoon wants to jump. Was it for when the fireworks come on? Or so they can see the stage where the countdown clock is? Soonyoung waited for Jihoon to stop his whining before asking why again.

“Because!” Jihoon pouted, Soonyoung continued to eat his popcorn.

“My classmates told me I’ll be tall like you when I jump on New Year’s Eve,” Jihoon puffed his cheeks and glared at his shoes.

“Ten!” The crowd started counting down together with the emcee. Jihoon startled and frantically ran a few feet away from the crowd. Soonyoung following close behind. He can’t leave his Jihoonie alone in a crowded place like this. Jihoon’s mom would hang him if Jihoon got lost.

“Jihoonie!” Jihoon stopped, panting. He looked up at the sky and started jumping, as high as his legs can get him.

“I wanna be tall like Soonyoung hyung!” Jihoon continued to jump with all his might. Soonyoung watching from the side, a hand in his bucket of popcorn and a small smile on his face. Jihoon doesn’t realize it, but he acts cute sometimes. This time is one of those times and Soonyoung’s going to treasure it. Who knows when’s the next time Jihoon will act like this.

Soonyoung jumped, too, covering the opening of his popcorn bucket with his hands. He likes this popcorn and he would like to eat every single one of it, he's not going to waste any.

Jihoon stopped jumping when he heard a firework go off. He watched it explode into different colours of pink, red, blue, and a bright green and yellow.

“Woah,” Jihoon’s eyes are wide with awe. He looked at another direction when he heard another firework go off. And another, and another, colouring the dark sky with bright colours.

Soonyoung stopped jumping, he looked at the younger and saw him looking at the sky with awe. He looked up and the sky was beautiful. He turned his eyes back to the figure in front of him.

“The view’s more beautiful down here,” Soonyoung unconsciously said out loud.

Jihoon glanced at him with questioning eyes before looking back up the sky.

 

-x-

 

“Why are you still taller than me?!” Jihoon screamed at Soonyoung, punching the older boy in the arm. It’s three months into the new year and Jihoon is still the short boy he was a year ago. While Soonyoung, for some reason, became even taller.

“I jumped at New Year’s Eve,” Soonyoung said with a laugh. “You sure you did it right, Jihoonie?”

“Shut up!” Jihoon pounced on Soonyoung, attacking the elder with soft punches. Soonyoung laughing while trying to push Little Jihoonie away.

 

-x-

 

“Pumpkin, you’re not going to jump?” Jihoon scowled at Soonyoung before he covered himself in his blanket. It’s New Year’s Eve and Jihoon’s stuck in his bed with a fever.

“Shut up, Spoons.”

 

**MYTH #02: Lifting heavy weights stunt your growth**

**_Jihoon refuses to carry the flowerpot._ **

 

“Jihoon! Help me carry these!” Mrs Lee yelled from the back garden. Jihoon dropped his toy guitar and ran to help his mom.

“What do I need to ca—“ Jihoon stopped at the doorway when he saw a lot of flowerpots scattered in their garden. Mrs Lee motioned for her son to come closer but Jihoon refused, shaking his head no with a pout on his lips.

“Jihoon,” Mrs Lee said with a stern voice. Jihoon stepped back a few steps, still shaking his head no.

“You’re not going to help mom?” Jihoon felt tears well up in his eyes, it's not like he doesn't want to help, he does but if he carried those he—

“I’ll help you Mrs Lee!” Jihoon turned around to see Soonyoung running towards them. His eyes followed the elder's movements. Soonyoung lifted a flowerpot with pretty pink flowers on them without a hitch.

“Aww, my Soonyoungie’s helping me,” Mrs Lee ruffled Soonyoung’s hair and kissed the top of his head. Soonyoung grinned and asked where to put the flowerpot.

Jihoon puffed his cheeks in annoyance.

“I’ll make egg tarts later for Soonyoungie because he’s been a good boy,” Mrs Lee said out loud, intentionally letting her son hear so he would help them move the flower pots. But Jihoon didn’t know that, he’s too busy glaring at a nearby pot of white roses.

Soonyoung ran to get the flowerpot that Jihoon’s been glaring at but Jihoon slapped his hands away.

“Don’t touch it! It’s mine!” Soonyoung stood there dumbfounded with the younger’s outburst. Jihoon placed his arms around the pot and lifted it, hugging it close to his chest.

“Move!” Soonyoung moved to the side, Jihoon walked slowly to where his mom was.

Jihoon shakily put down the flowerpot in front of his mom, his face red from carrying the heavy flowerpot. Mrs Lee smiled at him sweetly, she ruffled his hair before carrying him in her arms.

“Aigoo, my baby is so strong,” She kissed his red cheeks and Jihoon giggled, kissing her mom back.

“Am I a good boy, too?” Jihoon asked with expectant eyes. Mrs Lee laughed.

“Of course, my baby’s a good boy. He’s strong, too. He helped mom carry the flowerpots.”

Jihoon giggled and turned his head to look at a smiling Soonyoung.

“Does hyung and Jihoonie get an egg tart?” Jihoon asked his mom, but his eyes are focused on a smiling Soonyoung.

“Of course, baby,” Mrs Lee put Jihoon back down.

“Soonyoungie and Jihoonie gets all the egg tarts!”

 

-x-

 

Jihoon and Soonyoung was eating the egg tarts Mrs Lee made for them. Jihoon was already on his third egg tart while Soonyoung was still nibbling on his second.

“Why didn’t you want to carry the pots, Jihoonie?” Soonyoung asked, reaching for another egg tart.

Jihoon eyes his hyung who has two egg tarts in his hands. “Because it’s heavy, I won’t be tall like you if I carry heavy things.”

Soonyoung tried. He tried, really. But it was just really funny he can’t stop his laugh.

“Even—even if you carry hea—heavy things, you could always jump at new year’s eve.” Soonyoung said between laughter.

Jihoon sneered at the laughing Soonyoung, he took that as a chance to eat the remaining three tarts on the table. He’s going to eat everything and not give Soonyoung any more tarts. Soonyoung placed his third egg tart on the table to reach for a glass of water. Jihoon took that tart, too.

Soonyoung sipped a bit of water and calmed himself down. He reached for the spot where he placed his tart and was confused when he saw no tart in it. He glanced at a drinking Jihoon.

“Did you eat my tart?” Soonyoung asked, trying to fight down a smile. He’s not angry, he can never be angry at the younger.

“No, I didn’t,” Jihoon hopped off the chair and ran to the back garden with a cheeky smile on his face.

 

**MYTH #03: Stepping over someone**

**_Jihoon cried when his hyung stepped over him during their Disney movie marathon._ **

 

“Hyuuuuuuung!” Jihoon whined. He was lying stomach down on the floor with a blaket thrown over his body and soft pillows surrounding him. The two boys, Soonyoung and Jihoon, was having a Disney movie marathon. The younger was peacefully watching their third movie, Lion King, and was trying not to tear up at the scene where Simba tried to wake up his dad when Soonyoung, oh sweet, sweet, Soonyoung, stepped over him.

Soonyoung stood up from the couch where he plopped himself when he heard the younger whine his name.

“Why? Why? Why? Do you want more gummy worms? Popcorn? Corndogs?” Soonyoung asked with a frown on his face. The whole time the two were watching, Jihoon keeps on asking Soonyoung to get him food, which the elder doesn’t mind but it gets tiring after the fifth walk back to the kitchen.

“Noooooo!” Jihoon reached for the nearest pillow and buried his face there, still whining.

“Yew stefth or meuh!”

“What?”

“YEW STEFTH OR MEUH!”

Soonyoung kneeled down beside the younger and yanked the pillow from Jihoon before throwing it somewhere in the living room. He placed his hands on the younger’s cheeks and turned it to face him.

“What did you sa—“ Soonyoung stopped when he saw the younger crying. Jihoon slapped his hands away and abruptly stood up.

“I HATE YOU, HYUNG!” Jihoon shouted at a shocked and confused Soonyoung before running to his room. Soonyoung ran after him but before he could grab the younger, Jihoon already slammed the door shut.

 

-x-

 

“Oh, sorry, Pumpkin,” Soonyoung reached for Jihoon who was lying on the floor stomach down and ruffled his hair. 

“Step over me and I’ll break your leg,” Jihoon grumbled, he turned slightly and kicked Soonyoung in the shin.

Soonyoung just laughed and plopped down next to the younger. “Aww, the baby’s angry again. Hyungie won’t step over you again.” Soonyoung cooed at an annoyed Jihoon.

The younger pushed Soonyoung slightly and glared at him.

“I hate you.” Soonyoung chuckled, he placed a chaste kiss on the younger’s forehead before pulling him in for a tight hug.

“Aww, I love you too, My Jihoonie.”


End file.
